


fall out

by banksflair



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banksflair/pseuds/banksflair
Summary: loosely inspired by the show Frequency :)
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	fall out

Sasha hated a lot of things. 

Noise. Carpooling. Most of all, she hated anniversaries. 

This one was a sensitive one for her. Maybe she'd call in sick, but of course the law doesn't wait for emotions and cleansing sleep. She didn't think spending the first time alone with a large bottle of wine was bad, but having to spend the last few with a moping teenage daughter never helped. She could feel the dread enter her heart as her daughter entered the kitchen. "Good morning, Dani." No response. "I said good morning." All she'd gotten was a grunt. 

"Uh uh, you're not pulling tha-" 

"Pulling what, ma?!"

"You don't yell at me, you understand! I don't know who the fuck you think you are little girl, bu-"

"WHOA! Ladies, let's calm down." Daniella audibly groans at the sound of Charlotte's voice. "Why don't you just fuck off?!" Charlotte holds her hands up in defense as Sasha swiftly moves towards her child. "You don't speak like that to anyone! Tell Charlotte you're sorry right now!" She receives an eye roll in response, but the girl ultimately sighs after a beat. "I'm sorry, Charlotte." The blonde seems to crack a very small smile, before putting on the jacket she held in her hands. "It's all good, want a ride?" The young girl gives Charlotte a scoff, brushing past her towards the door. "I'll walk." She calls over her shoulder. 

"Wait! Your bike is at the shop, and you broke your skateboard when I tried to fix it, you won't get there before class!" 

"I'll get a late pass!" Sasha sighs loudly as she hears the door slam. "I'm so sorry, Char." The blonde woman chuckles walking around the corner, grabbing her wife softly by the waist before kissing her on the lips. "It's fine. Eighth consecutive year of your daughter hating me? It's honestly routine, especially today." Sasha felt numb simply thinking about today. "Hey, I see that look in your eyes. Your boss gave you a day off. Stay home, rest, relax, bust open that chardonnay, maybe...save some for dinner? I want to make this day the most comfortable for you, ok? I'm glad you've moved on, but it's always good to mourn." Sasha simply pulled the blonde boulder closer, laying her head on her chest. 

Charlotte was always flexible and calming on the anniversary. Maybe it was a big reason why Sasha loved her so much, her calmness and patience. "All right, I'm off!" She pecks the top of Sasha's head, before walking out of the kitchen. "Sasha?" The woman looks up from her hands. "I love you, alright?" She walks out of the house, locking the door behind her, and Sasha sighs, brooding as she walks into her living room. 

For hours, she sat in her thoughts. 

_What if I'd convinced her to stay?_

This thought ran in her mind for hours, until she noticed it wasn't 7 am, but currently 9:21 am. She wanted to curse herself, but she found herself, grabbing a jacket and drifting towards the shed outside. The sound of wood being sliced, and recurring vision of a tall, lanky brunette placing sheetrock on the roof, her basketball shorts slightly falling off, showing her compression shorts. She could feel the radiance of her smile, her kiss...

God, it was all coming back. Ten years. On her own. Charlotte was good, she was safe. Unfortunately, what once had been real love, had faded slightly. That never happened with Bayley. She turned on the light, looking around the small shed. She noticed something. A cop radio? She could remember her getting it from Charlotte as a birthday gift, and they used it to play cards or talk about cases over a private channel. 

She sits down on the stool, dusting the radio off, before turning it on, much to her surprise. "Flair?" Sasha squints, turning on the radio mic. "Hello?" She's met with silence, before the voice spoke up once more. "You don't sound like Flair." She could hear the voice say, probably with a smile. Sasha's mind felt on edge, as if she knew this voice. "Well, Flair's at work. Sheriff things." Sasha had no idea why she was being so nice to someone she doesn't know.

"Flair?! A deputy?! In your dreams." She could hear a chuckle. "She is, she's my wife." Another loud chuckle comes from the other end. "Wife? Char could barely hold onto one women let along be with three. Sorry if I ruined your secret marriage I had no idea about." It took a beat of silence before it clicked with Sasha. "Hey..." She can hear the other person hum. "By any chance, do you...have a daughter? Wife?" A long sigh comes on the other end. "Yeah...kid loves me, I think my wife isn't in it anymore. Why I'm telling that to a random woman on a cop radio is beyond me." This couldn't be Bayley, she's...

"What's your name?" A stupid question. Why this question? She probably wouldn't answer. "Bayley Martinez, but you can't tell anyone I still use this, especially not my boss." Shocked felt like an emotion miles away from reality. No, she couldn't be, this was a dream. This was totally a dream, and maybe she'd get over it. Of course she wanted see if she could do the one thing she wish she could have done. "I won't...is there any chance you know the date?" Her anticipation grew as she heard papers and objects shuffle.

"Uhhh, August 22nd." This was horribly specific, maybe this was a fever dream. Bayley Martinez died 10 years ago, and she's imagining this out of sadness and grief. This isn't Bayley. Her mind had led her to grieve and come to terms with Bayley's death, and how her selling those drugs affected everything. Now she wasn't shocked or sad, maybe she felt angry, but wouldn't let it show. "You're gonna die tonight." It was bold. This probably wasn't real anyways, "Excuse me?" She surfs her mind as Bayley demands her to speak. "You're going to be ambushed making a drug deal, take a bullet to the head. But not if you made it to a safe spot." As Bayley started to speak, she promptly shut off the radio, walking herself back into the house. 

**10 YEARS AGO**

"What the hell?!" Bayley yells in a whisper to herself as she looks at her radio in a sort of fear. "Yo, Martinez!" A voice yells. "Omega's outside, waiting in the car. You got 2 minutes." Matt Jackson leaves Bayley in the room. She keeps thinking. Was that woman right?

Holy shit. 

She hastily stands, concealing her gun, and throwing on a leather jacket. She quickly turns off the radio, walking outside towards the row of cars waiting on the pebble street outside the shack. "Back seat." Omega's largest henchman, Luke Gallows, opens the door, letting Bayley in. "Bayley." Her name is spoken, and she turns in anticipation. "This...This is a huge deal. You screw it up? Your done for, hear me?" The woman nods. "Good girl. We got a surprise for you when we get there."

When they arrived to a large warehouse, there was Finn Balor and his crew already waiting. "You got this." Bayley nods, leaving the car as Luke opens the truck to show the product. "Ahh, good ol' Bayley. What's a good peach like you doin' guns?" Bayley scoffs. "I'm a big girl." She smirks as she pulls out a pack of cigarettes. As she searches her pockets for one, Finn smirks back, a lighter in hand. "Need a light?" Bayley nods, leaning her cigarette over the fire, before taking a drag. 

"Very funny, Balor. 15 up front." Finn turns around, walking to one of his associates. "15 grand, and a gift for Omega!" He gestures towards a tall man dragging a someone roughly into view. 

_Charlotte?!_

"Former Sherriff Flair's spry little sunshine girl. Rookie police officer, Charlotte Flair." She looked horrible. Faced cut and bruised, her exposed gut black and blue. Bayley was shocked at the amount of blood running down her face. "Uncuff her." The man does as asked, and lets Charlotte flop to the floor. As it seemed Finn wanted to make a monologue, the sound of sirens became loud, and Kenny's car dispersed. Omega had driven off with the guns and money, and the cops had already ambushed the scene. some shot back, with Finn getting shot in his shoulder. \

Bayley seems to ignore this, running for her former partner, and helping her run. "COME ON!" The two ran as fast as they could, but could hear a police cruiser. "Stop, or we will shoot!" They heard a cop say on the intercom. Bayley sees an opening for an ally, considering the advice given to her earlier in the day. "Charlotte, we can go through there!" The brunette perfectly turns it, but Charlotte hears too late and slightly overshoots it. For a second, Bayley thought her friend was behind her until she heard a scream after a gunshot. She wanted to turn back, but she had to keep moving, so she ran through the vacant part of the building, and out of the door. 

**10 YEARS LATER**

The next morning, Sasha woke up, surprisingly cheery. She stood, and did her morning routine before getting dressed. "Hey! Bye, Mom!" She hears Daniella say with a nice tone. Maybe her and Charlotte bonded last night? 

Speaking of Charlotte, where she went, Sasha probably would assume she went to work. After getting dressed, she looks on the dresser, noticing something she's never seen before. A photo of her and a man she didn't know. It looked to be a wedding picture. 

**_Finn Balor & Sasha Banks_ **

**_Happily Married in Holy Matrimony_ **


End file.
